First Love x Miguel Galindo
by kl4uss
Summary: Miguel & Luciana were high school sweethearts until Miguel's father ships to America to begin his training for the family business. That was the last day that the loving couple ever say each other until 23 years later when Luicana's brother calls with the news of Miguel's son had been kidnapped. What happens when the two ex-lovers see each other? Will there be love or only hate?
1. Info

Twenty-three years ago, Miguel Galindo and Luciana Oceteva were childhood sweethearts.

They silently loved each other from the sidelines through their early teens before Miguel finally

confessed, accidentally, how he felt for Luciana. The seventeen and eighteen year olds began a

relationship the summer break before Luciana's senior year. They hid it from Luciana's protective

brother and their best friend, Nestor, for months and they were truly happy. However, what happens

with Miguel's father forces him onto an airplane to America to begin his training for the family business?

Miguel doesn't even get the chance to tell the love of his life goodbye. Miguel Galindo and Luciana Oceteva

never spoke to each other ever again after that day twenty-three years ago until Luciana's brother calls her when

Miguel's son is kidnapped. What happens with the ex- childhood sweethearts see each other again?

Is there still love or is there only hate?

**ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS ;**

**LUCIANA OCETEVA -** **EIZA GONZALEZ**

**DANIEL TURNER - THEO JAMES**


	2. Young Love

_The year was 1995 and school had just started back up in the cool and breezy fall season which happened to be in late August in the city of Guadalajara. Every student from freshmen to seniors were sluggishly moving to their first class of the day like a pack of zombies all except for one certain senior - Luciana Oceteva._

_The seventeen year old girl was currently running down the hallway with her boyfriend's fingers linked tightly through hers as she tried to hide from her brother. Luciana knew her brother would not be happy if he were to find out that she was dating their best friend and most importantly someone that her brother saw as his own brother. She and Miguel had agreed to keep it a secret from Nestor until she was graduated and they didn't have to worry about Nestor getting too angry at them._

_Thankfully for the young couple, they didn't really have to sneak around like they had been doing since summer break by hiding from Nestor's protectiveness for his younger sister and the small touches that they had in the Oceteva house. The eighteen year old Miguel had the perfect plan to spend a little bit of time with his girlfriend when he and Nestor arrived at their former high school that morning. The Galindo teenager knew that he had to keep Nestor occupied for awhile so they didn't have to sneak around too much, so he had convinced his best friend while they were standing in line to return their books that he had to pick up his letter of accommodation from their former History teacher._

_Miguel hated lying to his best friend and going behind his back with Nestor's little sister, but as the Galindo teenager was being pulled into an empty classroom by a giggly Luciana, all that guilt just disappeared as he remembered how much he cared for the younger Oceteva and how much he just wanted some alone time with his girlfriend without having to hide how he feels for her._

_"I missed you so much," Luciana gushed to her boyfriend as soon as she had slammed the door behind her of the empty Physics classroom. The Oceteva teenager instantly threw herself into Miguel's body as she wrapped her arms around his neck before she pulled her boyfriend into a soft and sweet kiss. It had been hard for Luciana to even have five minutes alone with her boyfriend these last couple of weeks since Nestor had returned from his trip to America._

_"I know, baby girl," Miguel murmured against the brunette girl's lips once he had pulled away from their kissing embrace. The Galindo teenager softly ran his hand along Luciana's cheek while he stared lovingly into her honey brown eyes before he murmured, "I missed you, too." Miguel let a small smile lift onto his lips before he uttered, "you have no idea how much I wanted to come see you but I couldn't."_

_A deep pout immediately pulled onto Luciana's face before she mumbled, "I know." The Oceteva girl rolled her eyes before she uttered stubbornly, "Nessie just had to steal all of your attention from me." Luciana had honestly lost how many times in the last three weeks that she had almost snapped at her older brother when Nestor would drag Miguel place to place. It had been annoying when Luciana just wanted to spend time with her boyfriend before school started and now she wouldn't even get the chance to see him as much as she did during summer break since she'll be busy with her studies._

_Miguel let out a throaty chuckle at his beautiful girlfriend with an amused grin. The Galindo teenager ran his thumb across Luciana's plump bottom lip as he told her, "don't pout, baby girl." Miguel watched as the jealous girl in front of him rolled her honey brown eyes at him before he softly reminded his girlfriend with a hint of teasing in his voice, "you know you'll always be my favorite Oceteva."_

_"I better be," Luciana stubbornly and playfully mumbled as she crossed her arms over her dark blue blouse in the small space between her and Miguel's body. The Oceteva girl accepted the small kiss that her boyfriend placed on her lips before she mumbled what she had been thinking since summer break, "I wish we could just tell him already and get this over with."_

_Luciana loved all the sneaking around with Miguel as it was exciting but there were moments where she absolutely hated it. She hated having to hide how she feels for the Galindo teenager because of her brother. Luciana and Miguel had agreed when they first shared a passionate kiss after their confessions that they would keep their relationship a secret because of the oldest Oceteva but it was getting hard for Luciana after four months of hiding their relationship. Everyday, Luciana had these thoughts of just blurting it out to Nestor, so they could just get it out of the way and deal with consequences already. However, Miguel was always the one to remind her that the time would come soon._

_"I know, baby girl," Miguel softly uttered to his frustrated girlfriend as he knew first hand how exhausting it was to keep their relationship a secret - especially from Nestor. The Galindo teenager ran his warm hand across Luciana's cheek before he settled his hand on the side of her smooth and exposed neck while he stared straight into the brunette's honey brown eyes. "It's just ten more months then we can tell him," Miguel reminded the Oceteva girl about their plan of finally telling his best friend and her brother about their relationship._

_Luciana let out a loud scoff as he made it sound so easy when that was over three hundred days. "It's so far away," the Oceteva girl complained with a groan and a shake of her head - well, the best that she could with Miguel holding onto the side of her neck. Luciana looked up at her tall boyfriend, who stood at least three inches taller than her, with a deep pout before she mumbled as she played with Miguel's fingers that were resting on her hip, "I just want to show the world that you're mine."_

_Miguel placed a quick kiss onto the Oceteva girl's forehead with a grin playing on his lips as he felt himself fall for the girl even more by Luciana's words. "Trust me, I know the feeling," the Galindo teenager told his girlfriend once he had pulled away and looked down into her honey brown eyes. Miguel couldn't help the snarl that came through his lips, though, as he thought of this past summer before he added with an eye roll, "especially with Jorge's hungry eyes always on you."_

_The Oceteva girl couldn't help the small and amused giggle that slipped through her nude colored lips as stared up at her boyfriend. She knew exactly why her boyfriend was mentioning her classmate since he liked to flirt but Luciana decided that she would tease the Galindo teenager a little bit. Luciana lifted her hand to Miguel's face and teasingly poked his left cheek before she cooed with a playful smile playing on her face, "aw, are you jealous, Mikey?"_

_The Galindo teenager immediately and protectively wrapped his arms tightly around Luciana's waist and pulled her until they were chest to chest with absolutely no space between them before he mumbled, even though it was a lie, "of course not." Miguel couldn't help but to feel jealous when any guy showed an interest in Luciana with their relationship having to be hidden along with the deep feelings that he felt for the Oceteva girl. The former star baseball player rose one of his eyebrows once he pushed away his jealous thoughts before he asked with a hint of teasing while he stared down at his girlfriend, "do I have a reason to be?"_

_Luciana moved her honey brown eyes up to the old and broken down ceiling of the Physics classroom like she was thinking over the Galindo teenager's question long and hard before she moved her gaze back to her boyfriend with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "I mean," Luciana began with a serious tone to her voice before she stated with a small smirk on her lips, "Jorge does look good after a summer as a lifeguard." The teasing girl shook her head as she bit down on her bottom lip before she murmured, "he certainly looks fine as hell without a shirt on."_

_A loud growl immediately slipped through the Galindo teenager's shiny teeth and smooth lips from the jealousy that he felt - even though he knew Luciana was joking around - before he swiftly placed his hands on the back of Luciana's thighs and picked her up. Miguel felt his surprised and giggling girlfriend wrap her legs around his waist before he placed his lips against her neck and snarled with his teeth nipping at her warm skin, "you're my girlfriend, so he better keep his hands to himself or I will gladly rip them off of his body."_

_Luciana playfully rolled her brown eyes at her possessive-acting boyfriend before she sarcastically joked, "how did you know murder talk turns me on?" The Oceteva girl barely even had time to shoot her boyfriend a teasing grin before she suddenly released a high pitched squeal when Miguel began to tickle her sides and loud giggles swiftly fell out of her mouth._

_The ticking punishment continued for a few more minutes until Luciana couldn't breathe and Miguel finally stopped his assault. Luciana wiped away her tears with a soft chuckle once Miguel's hands settled back onto the back of her thighs before she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. The Oceteva girl stared deeply into Miguel's soft and playful eyes before she placed a gentle kiss onto his lips and told him, "no one can compare to you, Mikey. I lo-"_

_However, Luciana quickly paused in her sentence when she realized what she was about to say. She did want to say those three simple words but Luciana couldn't help but to feel nervous to say them to Miguel since he would be the first boy that she had ever said those words to. The Oceteva girl didn't want to say it too early or if he didn't feel the same way, so Luciana settled on something else as she shot her boyfriend an easy smile before she teased as she tapped her right sneaker against his behind, "I love your butt. Jorge doesn't compare, honey bunny."_

_Miguel released a throaty groan as he pushed his mouth against Luciana's exposed neck before he muttered into her warm skin, "God, you're so hot, pumpkin." The Galindo teenager placed a kiss and nipped at her skin before Miguel pulled away and playfully glared down at his girlfriend as he stated, "even though you're teasing me right now."_

_Luciana let out a small chuckle at her breathless boyfriend before she murmured against the Galindo teenager's lips that were barely grazing hers, "you know you love it." The Oceteva girl teased Miguel for a few more moments with her soft lips moving up and down against his before she couldn't hold back any longer as she wanted him just as badly. So, instead of continuing her teasing, Luciana swiftly pushed her body forward and pulled her boyfriend into a passionate but needy kiss._

_The young couple kissed while Miguel held Luciana up by her thighs for a couple of minutes before the Galindo teenager slowly walked towards the closest table and gently placed Luciana down when he felt like he couldn't get enough of her. Miguel didn't even separate his lips from his girlfriend's soft ones when he sat her on top of the table. He continued to kiss his girlfriend before his hands hungrily began to run up her body and under her top while he was settled between her thighs._

_However, Miguel, sadly, had to pull away from his girlfriend's lips when he felt like he couldn't breathe before he leaned his forehead against hers while he tried to catch his breath. It only took a couple of seconds for the Galindo teenager to get his breathing back so he opened his brown eyes to look at Luciana but he couldn't help but laugh in amusement when he noticed that the Oceteva girl was looking at him with a deep pout._

_"You're so clingy," Miguel joked as he stared down at his still pouting girlfriend while he pushed a portion of her long brown hair behind her ear. The Galindo teenager shook his head with a soft chuckle as he could feel himself falling for Luciana even more than he did a couple minutes ago. Miguel then placed his lips along his girlfriend's neck when he heard her starting to complain and he wanted to end her torture. The recently graduated teenager kissed every inch of Luciana's neck and exposed collarbone with a light touch so he didn't leave any marks - even though he so wanted to leave his love bites all over the brunette to show everyone that she was taken._

_Luciana closed her brown eyes when she felt Miguel's warm tongue run down from the shell of her ear and down her neck with a soft moan. However, when she didn't feel the warm breath on her neck anymore after a minute or two, Luciana swiftly opened up her eyes in confusion before she rolled them when she saw the shit eating grin on her boyfriend's lips. "Shut up, Mikey," the Oceteva senior muttered as she knew Miguel was going to tease her before she hurriedly pulled his lips back to hers._

_Miguel didn't try to tease his girlfriend anymore after that, though. Instead, the Galindo teenager wrapped one arm tightly around Luciana's back and the other trailing up her thigh when he felt her lips against his. The young couple continued to kiss and grip at one another's bodies like love-sick fools for the first time in weeks. Miguel and Luciana felt like they couldn't get enough of one another with their bodies pressed tightly together that they could feel each other's fast heartbeats. However, the young couple's morning make out session didn't last as long as they had hoped when suddenly there was the distinct and loud sound of the first bell of the day blaring throughout the whole school that shook the ancient building._

_Luciana was the one to pull away from Miguel's embrace when she heard the familiar sound before she let out a heavy groan as she threw her head back towards the ceiling. "Ugh. Stupid bell," the Oceteva girl complained as she knew that she had to get to class in the next four minutes or she would become tardy and that was the last thing Luciana wanted on her first day of senior year._

_The recently graduated teenager let out a deep chuckle and slowly removed Luciana's legs from around his lower waist. Miguel took a slight step back so they weren't pressed against one another or he wouldn't be able to hold back. The Galindo teenager watched as his girlfriend pouted at him before he placed a gentle kiss onto her lips. "Your last year," Miguel reminded the girl in front of him with a small smile before he stated, "you can handle it."_

_Luciana rolled her brown eyes at her smiling boyfriend before she mumbled, "I know I can." The Oceteva girl loved school, unlike most teenagers, so she didn't mind the fact that she had to go to class - that wasn't the cause for her annoyance right now. Luciana pouted out her bottom lip before she explained her complaints for the noisy bell, "I just don't want you to have to leave yet."_

_Miguel let out a small chuckle at his girlfriend's clingy mood before he uttered in agreement, "me either." The Galindo teenager felt the exact same way, despite his teasing chuckle, as he felt like they had barely gotten anytime together since Nestor had gotten back home. Miguel brought his hand up and rubbed it along the side of Luciana's neck for a moment with a soft smile on his face as he enjoyed the peacefulness between them before he asked, "meet me at the park tonight?"_

_The Oceteva girl immediately grinned when she heard the mention of their spot - where they would always go to so Nestor wouldn't catch them together. They hadn't had the chance to meet up at the park since last week for a few minutes, so Luciana couldn't help but to be excited as she swiftly pulled Miguel into a sweet kiss. Luciana, sadly, pulled back away after a minute or so before she told her boyfriend with a wide grin, "I'll see you there."_

_The Galindo teenager grinned right back with excitement in his brown irises as he remembered what he had planned. "I have a surprise tonight," Miguel told his girlfriend as he subconsciously played with Luciana's hand like he always found himself doing whenever they are alone before he continued with euphoria shining throughout his voice, "so get ready for the best night of your life." The Galindo teenager could barely contain the emotions that he was feeling for what he had planned with him finally going to tell Luciana that he's in love with her for the very first time. He had everything planned out and it all starts at their secret spot at their childhood park._

_Luciana immediately released a heavy groan and threw her head back, once again, when she heard that she would have to wait until tonight for whatever surprise Miguel had. "I can't wait that long," the Oceteva girl complained. Luciana had always hated surprises and having to wait, so she couldn't help but to be annoyed that she had wait until tonight._

_Miguel let out a chuckle at the impatient girl. He knew that she didn't like waiting from past experiences in the last thirteen years of them being best friends. The Galindo teenager, however, didn't want Luciana to be in a bad mood all day, so he helped her down from the Physics table and threw his arm over Luciana's shoulder before he began to lead her to the door as he murmured, "come on." Miguel rubbed his hand down Luciana's arm as he stated, "you need to get to class and I need to get going before Nestor comes looking for me."_

_The Oceteva girl rolled her brown eyes as she leaned her head against Miguel's chest and laid her hand on the Galindo teenager's back before she mumbled, "ah, yes. My brother just has to steal my boyfriend's attention - again." Luciana adored her brother to death but she hated that Nestor had the worse timing in the world with wanting to hang out with Miguel all the time._

_The Galindo teenager squeezed his girlfriend's shoulder with a grin playing on his lips as he was used to Luciana's complaining about sharing his time with her brother. It amused Miguel - even though he did hate leaving Luciana whenever Nestor wanted to go somewhere or he wanted to hang out. "You don't have to be jealous of your brother, baby girl," Miguel teased as he cooed into Luciana's ear before he told her after he laid a kiss onto the top of her brunette hair, "you just need to finish your classes then we'll have all night for just the two of us, I promise."_

_Luciana let out a heavy sigh as she knew Miguel was right since there wasn't really anything that she could do with their Nestor problem right now along with the fact that she just needed to get through the day of classes. The Oceteva girl knew there was no point of arguing, so Luciana folded over as she squeezed her boyfriend's waist before she mumbled, "alright, fine." Luciana released the Galindo teenager's waist once they reached the door to the Physics classroom and gave Miguel one last smile before she uttered while she opened the door, "I'll see you soon."_

_However, though, before Luciana could exit out of the classroom and, sadly, head to her first class of the day, she was suddenly surprised when Miguel swiftly grabbed her hand and turned her around before he pushed her against the wall - out of view of the passing students in the hallway - and pulled her into a fierce and passionate kiss._

_The kiss didn't last as long as the Oceteva girl would have liked, though, since Miguel pulled away after about thirty seconds. Miguel shot his girlfriend a wide grin once he pulled away and told her in a soft whisper against her lips, "I'll see you tonight, baby girl." The Galindo teenager then squeezed Luciana's waist for the last time before he had to force himself to walk out of the Physics classroom to go find the oldest Oceteva before Nestor came to find him._

_Luciana couldn't help the love-sick smile shining across her nude lips as she stood at the edge of the Physics classroom and watched as her boyfriend quickly jogged through the busy hallway. The Oceteva girl let out a small chuckle when she saw Miguel run into someone before she turned around and headed to her first class of the day. Luciana's thoughts weren't filled with math equations, though, it was instead filled with thoughts of her boyfriend and their relationship._

_The blossoming relationship between her and Miguel really did happen out of nowhere. They had always been the best of friends - along with her brother. They were like the three musketeers their whole lives. The oldest Oceteva and Miguel had became best friends during first grade and where there had been Nestor, there would always be Luciana a few steps behind. The three teenagers basically did everything together as they grew up. However, that all changed during the summer of the two older boys' graduation._

_Things quickly changed between the Galindo teenager and the youngest Oceteva sibling last summer. It had been like any other day in Guadalajara where Luciana had found herself sitting on the Galindo family's couch with a bored expression on her face while she and Miguel waited for her brother to show up. Luciana ended up sitting beside Miguel for about thirty minutes before Nestor had finally called and said that he was going out with his girlfriend._

_Luciana remembered being extremely annoyed that Nestor had ditched them for some girl that he had barely been seeing. However, that all changed after a few seconds when she had released a heavy sigh and the Galindo teenager next to Luciana told her, "we don't need Nestor." The Galindo teenager had ended up convincing Luciana to attend the local carnival with him._

_The two best friends ended up hanging out for hours at the carnival as they had fun with each other without Nestor for the first time in a long time before something major ended up happening. Luciana recalled as she moved through the slowly walking students in the hallway how she had been gushing about winning a large lion stuffed animal that was way too big for her before Miguel suddenly blurted out, "you're making it so hard to not kiss you right now."_

_The Oceteva girl couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she waved at her friend, Sarah, as she remembered how she shocked she had been when Miguel said that to her that night. Luciana honestly had a small crush on Miguel while she was growing up but who wouldn't? Luciana had always thought Miguel was attractive but she was completely shocked when he said that before she stuttered out in confusion as she always thought Miguel saw her as a sister, "what?"_

_Luciana remembered how Miguel's tan skin turned beet red when he realized what he had said out loud instead of in his head before the Galindo teenager had confessed through his embarrassment, "I've been into you since I was in the eighth grade." The Oceteva girl had been still so in shock at Miguel's confession that she could only stare at him like a fish out of water - which made Miguel even more anxious than he already was. Luciana figured Miguel thought that she was rejecting him, so the Galindo teenager hurriedly rushed out, "please say something before I drown myself in embarrassment."_

_The Oceteva girl briefly recalled that she had to physically shake her head to get out of her puzzled and shocked trance before she let out a small chuckle as she couldn't believe that she never realized that Miguel felt something for her. Luciana ended up feeling brave in the moment - she figured it was from the bottle of tequila that she and Miguel shared before they left the Galindo house - so she took a step closer to Miguel and placed a soft and cautious kiss onto his lips before she confessed in a whisper, "I like you, too, Mikey."_

_That night at the carnival had only been the beginning in their relationship. Luciana and Miguel ended up getting even closer than they already were as best friends. However, they both had agreed to keep their new relationship a secret from Luciana's protective brother a few days later. Luciana remembered a lot of times that she and Miguel had thought about telling Nestor the truth but they ultimately settled on waiting until she graduated this year._

_Luciana knew it was silly to not just tell her brother the truth about her and Miguel's relationship but Nestor had always been very protective over her since she was born. Nestor would fight anyone that tried to make a move on her or even touch her without his blessing, so Luciana knew that her brother would be even worse if he found out that his best friend was with his little sister. Luciana ended up shutting out the idea of telling her brother as the months passed by and she realized how she felt about Miguel._

_The Oceteva girl felt herself fall in love with Miguel once they reached the second month of their relationship and it scared her at the fact that Nestor would be against them. Miguel had been the one to come up with the plan to tell her brother once she was graduated, so hopefully Nestor wouldn't freak out as much as he would while she's still in high school. Luciana just prayed that her protective brother would be happy for them once they finally do tell him. The Oceteva girl honestly knew that she was in love with Miguel and she didn't want that to be ruined just because Nestor didn't like it._

_Luciana couldn't even remember when she started to feel so strongly for the Galindo teenager. It sometimes scared her since they were still so young, only seventeen and eighteen, but Luciana knew that she did love him. The Oceteva girl had recently been wanting to actually tell Miguel how she feels. However, Luciana always ended up chickening out - like she did this morning._

_It wasn't like they haven't said those three important words to each other before. But it hadn't been the same as the way that she meant them now. Luciana and Miguel would tell each other that they loved one another like the time she was dumped by the star football player during her Freshmen year or when she broke her arm in fifth grade from falling out of a tree. They just haven't said it since they've been a couple. However, as Luciana was lost in her thoughts of how she and Miguel became a couple and all the love that they shared, she came up with a plan._

_Luciana knew that Miguel would probably be starting college soon - his father mentioned that he was waiting on his Princeton acceptance letter - so she wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell Miguel that she loved him. Luciana wasn't sure what their future held with Miguel supposed to going to America soon and her still finishing her high school education in Guadalajara, but Luciana did know for certain how she felt for him._

_The Oceteva girl couldn't help the excited grin that lifted onto her lips as she walked down the Math hallway with her plan in mind. It was the perfect opportunity, Luciana thought, since she and Miguel would have some alone time with no interruptions or chances of getting caught with whatever Miguel was planning for tonight. I'm finally going to tell Miguel that I love him, Luciana thought with a wide grin threatening to split her face in half by how excited that she was to see Miguel tonight at their spot._

_However, Luciana's excitement quickly disappeared, though, when she found herself standing in front of her assigned advanced Calculus classroom. "Let's get this over with," the Oceteva girl mumbled to herself as she really didn't want to be at school right now. The senior teenager had to remind herself at what was in store for tonight - which immediately caused an airy and happy feeling to surround Luciana once again. The Oceteva girl just had to keep reminding herself that this would all be worth it by the end of the day when she could finally see Miguel again and have the best night of her life with the guy that she was in love with._


	3. The Family Business

_It was already seven in the evening by the time Miguel found himself back at home after he had left his girlfriend so she could start her first day as a senior and he had also dropped Nestor off back at his house after he and his best friend had returned their school books. That wasn't all that Miguel did, though, as he had went to the grocery store across town, where he bought all the ingredients to make Luciana's favorite meal - enmoladas. Miguel also went to the jewelry store and picked up a beautiful diamond necklace that he and Luciana had seen during their walk through the city a few weeks ago to make the night absolutely perfect._

_Miguel had also spent a good two hours and a half at his father's lake house - where he and Luciana would end their night - and he started to make their meal since it would take a few hours to prepare. The excited teenager prepared his grandmother's famous mole and let it cook before he decorated the lake house with array of flowers and unlit candles._

_Miguel couldn't even begin to help the large smile that shined across his face as he made his way through the front door of his family's home. The Galindo teenager was extremely excited for tonight when he would finally tell Luciana that he loves her along with asking her to move in with him once he finalized his own place next week._

_Miguel knew everything that involved their relationship wasn't as stable as he would have liked with his best friend and Luciana's brother not knowing about them yet, but Miguel couldn't be anymore happier than he was right now. Besides, it wasn't like he and Luciana were going to hide their relationship forever from Nestor ... just until Luciana finished high school._

_Miguel glanced down to the gold watch attached to his left wrist as he walked through the foyer of his family home before he realized that he had only three hours left until he would be meeting the love of his life at the park where they would always meet up to avoid running into the oldest Oceteva teenager. Miguel couldn't help the flutter in his heart at just the thought of seeing Luciana's bright face again after not seeing her all day like he was used to._

_The thought of finally seeing his girlfriend again made Miguel want to just forget about the rules and the consequences of Nestor finding out about them as he was just so ready to shout to the world how much he loves Luciana. However, Miguel knew that was a bad idea - at least for now - so he instead decided he would focus on looking his best for their special night. "I should wear that light blue button down Luci bought me last month," Miguel mumbled to himself as he headed towards his bedroom._

_However, though, Miguel's train of thought of wearing the shirt that Luciana loved on him along with his favorite pair of ripped blue jeans was instantly stopped when the recently graduated teenager spotted his father, Jose, leaning against his desk. Miguel couldn't help but to frown in confusion since his father was usually out running the family business until dinner time, so it was weird seeing his father home right now._

_Miguel didn't really have any idea why his father would be here right now and it made him quite anxious, so the Galindo teenager took a deep breath before he entered his bedroom and alerted his presence to his father along with mumbling out a quiet hello in greeting. Miguel didn't have the best relationship with his father - unlike with his mother - but Miguel figured it had to be important if his father was coming to him right now._

_Jose Galindo slowly moved his dark eyes up to his son and away from the book that he had been gazing at for the last hour. "We need to have a talk," the older man muttered with his usual emotionless voice before he slammed the book shut and tossed it back onto the desk behind him. The leader of the Galindo cartel straightened his body as he stopped leaning against the desk before he passed his son and headed to the door as he commanded, "come. Let's take a ride."_

_Miguel couldn't help the deep frown that was expressed across his face at the fact that his father wanted to talk. He knew it was definitely serious if his father was home this early but Miguel was also worried about his planned night with Luciana. "Is this really necessary?" Miguel asked his father - who was now paused at the door with his back still facing him. Miguel briefly bit down on his bottom lip before he mumbled, "I have somewhere to be soon."_

_The Galindo man didn't turn around to face his son at the sound of Miguel's voice. Instead, Jose continued to face straight ahead in front of the threshold of his son's bedroom before he answered in his same old monotone voice, "this will be quick." The leader of the Galindo cartel didn't allow Miguel to argue with him before he swiftly exited out of the bedroom without another word and headed to the front door of their home._

_Miguel rolled his brown eyes at his father's usual cold behavior before he glanced down at his watch with a nervous tick of his neck. "I'll be cutting it close," the Galindo teenager mumbled to himself as he still hadn't showered nor changed clothes yet. Miguel knew that his father wouldn't allow him to back out - especially when he couldn't tell him about his plans with Luciana - so he just prayed as he exited out of his bedroom that their talk wouldn't take too long._

_The journey down to the end of their long driveway was quiet and tense - like it usually was between the father and son duo - before they finally and thankfully arrived at Jose's black BMW. The leader of the Galindo cartel's bodyguard was already opening the backdoor by the time they reached the vehicle before the two Galindo men swiftly entered the BMW. The drive through the city was, once again, silent with only the sound of the smooth and quiet engine of the sleek vehicle._

_However, though, the silence slowly came to an end once the black BMW pulled onto the highway as the Galindo man turned his head slightly to the side so he could look at his only heir. "It's time, Miguel," the older man began before he explained without beating around the bush with, of course, zero emotion in his voice, "it's time for you to join the family business now that you are finished with your high school education."_

_Miguel immediately frowned for the hundredth time in the last thirty minutes while he stared across at his father as he felt like he was being rushed into the family business more than usual. The Galindo teenager, in fact, had been stalling and avoiding this talk about the business ever since last summer when he started his relationship with Luciana._

_Miguel had originally planned in following in his father's footsteps into the cartel like they had planned once he was finished high school. However, now, Miguel wasn't so sure anymore. He had been having second thoughts about joining the family business with all the time that he has spent with Luciana and falling in love with her._

_The Galindo teenager knew what it would mean to be involved with the family cartel business and he originally didn't mind all the danger that came with it. But now that Miguel was in a relationship with a girl who means the world to him, it frightened the Galindo teenager about Luciana's safety if he was to be involved with the family business._

_"There is a war quickly approaching for the reigns of Mexico," the leader of the Galindo cartel continued as he completely ignored the emotions flashing across Miguel's face before he stated in a commanding voice that left no room for any arguments, "I need my son to be ready."_

_The black BMW slowly pulled to a complete stop once the Galindo man uttered his last word before he swiftly opened his door and exited out of the vehicle without giving his son a second glance. Jose knew Miguel would follow him soon after, so he stood beside the sleek car until his son joined his side with an extremely confused expression plastered across his face._

_Jose knew why his son was so confused since they were currently standing in front of his private plane but everything would make sense soon enough. So instead of explaining what was happening right away, the leader of the Galindo cartel led his son down the strip of the runway for a minute or two before he muttered, "I know you got accepted into Princeton and I know you haven't responded to them either." Jose shook his head with an angry tick to his jaw before he continued, "I don't know why you would waste your education and your future for some girl."_

_Miguel felt his whole body immediately freeze as soon as he heard the words that escaped his father's mouth. The Galindo teenager was nervous and shocked that his father knew not only about him not responding to the ivy league school but most importantly about the relationship that he had tried to hide. "How do you know about her?" Miguel anxiously questioned in a quiet voice as if he was afraid of the answer._

_"Oh, please," the leader of the Galindo cartel scoffed with an eye roll before he muttered as if it was obvious, "I have security always watching over my family." Jose might have been an emotionless man throughout his life but he always made sure that his family was taken care of. The angry man moved his dark eyes from his private plane and over to his son after a tense moment before he voiced his disgust for what he had recently found out, "you act like a child with that Oceteva girl."_

_Miguel could feel this wave of anger entering his body at the way that his father was speaking of his relationship with Luciana. He never was one to get out of pocket with his father but Miguel couldn't hold it in any longer as he felt like he had to defend himself and the love of his life. "It's not any of your damn business but if it was, it's because I love her!" Miguel growled out before he snapped, "I don't give a shit about the family business anymore!"_

_The leader of the Galindo cartel swiftly turned on his heel to be face to face with his son before he angrily pointed his finger at Miguel and snarled out, "see, I knew this was the reason." Jose then carelessly shrugged his shoulders as if he wasn't just about to explode a second ago before he shot his son a wide smirk and exclaimed, "well, good thing I let Princeton know you were excited for class next week."_

_The Galindo teenager's brown irises immediately widened like an owl's from the information his father had laid on him. "W-What?" Miguel stuttered in shock before his anger reentered his body as he continued with a fierce growl in his voice, "what the fuck! Why would you do that?" The emotional driven teenager hurriedly shook his head before he exclaimed, "it is my decision if I want to go, not yours!"_

_Jose absolutely did not like the way his son was speaking with him right about now. He would not stand to listen to his son disrespect him like that, so the leader of the Galindo cartel grabbed his son's jaw before he growled out, "watch your tone, boy." Jose glared into his son's emotional eyes for a moment before he roughly released Miguel's face and pointed towards the private plane. "You are going to get on there right now and you are going to go get your business degree," Jose ordered before he stated in a much calmer voice, "Mario Espinosa will be waiting for you in New Jersey. He will be teaching you the family business when you aren't busy with your school work."_

_Miguel instantly shook his head in disagreement before he exclaimed as he took a step back away from his father, "I'm not going anywhere!" The Galindo teenager couldn't even begin to believe that his father was trying to force him into something that he didn't want to do. Luciana was his future from now on, so there was no way in hell that Miguel was just going to leave the love of his life behind just because his father wanted him to join the family business._

_The leader of the Galindo cartel released a loud growl at his stubborn son before he swiftly rose his right hand and slapped Miguel's cheek. "Get on that damn plane right now or I will force you on it, boy," Jose angrily shouted as he pointed his finger at the private plane._

_Miguel stumbled backwards from the hard slap to his face before he instantly began to rub his cheek when he felt the burning sting from his punishment. The Galindo teenager then briefly closed his brown eyes as he knew that there was, sadly, no getting out of this. Miguel didn't get along with his father for a reason. Jose Galindo was always very hard on him and this wasn't the first time that Jose laid a hand on him, either._

_Miguel knew that no matter how hard he fought back, he was never going to win against his father. The Galindo teenager wanted to fight back so much for not only himself but for his future with Luciana. However, Miguel knew there was just no way to do that when his father was dead set on him going to Princeton University._

_The recently graduated teenager had been feeling array of emotions ever since he saw his father in his bedroom but he knew what he was feeling right now - heartbreak. Miguel hated the fact that he was leaving behind the love of his life but he just prayed that she would come to understand once he arrived in the states and could call her from his cell phone._

_So, with knowing that he had no other choice but to listen to his father's command, Miguel slowly opened back his eyes before he sluggishly headed to the dreaded plane to follow into the family business. However, though, before the Galindo teenager could walk up the stairs to the private plane, he was suddenly stopped when he heard his father yell out, "wait!"_

_Miguel slowly turned around in confusion before he noticed his father walking towards him. The Galindo teenager knew his father wouldn't change his mind, so he could only stand there and wait for what his father wanted next. Maybe he wants my soul, too, after ripping out my heart, Miguel bitterly thought._

_Jose ignored his son's confusion once he was standing in front of him before he simply placed his hand into Miguel's jacket pocket. The leader of the Galindo cartel dug around for a moment before he swiftly pulled out his son's cell phone - a Nokia 880 GSM. Jose then carelessly tossed the device onto the concrete ground of the runway before he stomped his steel toe boot against the screen until he could hear it crack. "No distractions," Jose exclaimed before he stated with a shake his head, "that girl will only cause you to lose focus. I need your attention on the big picture of the family business."_

_Miguel didn't think he could feel any lower than he already was but after watching his father break the only way he had in connecting with the love of his life, Miguel felt absolutely destroyed. Miguel felt like he had zero energy left in his body now that he had zero way in ever contacting Luciana, so he didn't even spare his father another look before he made the short journey into the private plane and threw himself into the first seat that he could find._

_Miguel carelessly slammed his temple against the window of the plane before he immediately closed his brown eyes that were filled with tears. The Galindo teenager felt so heartbroken. It was already bad enough that his father wanted him to go to college for four years but Miguel now had no way to tell Luciana what was going on without his cell phone along with the fact that he honestly couldn't even remember Luciana's number._

_Miguel felt absolutely helpless with the thought that he would never get the chance to speak to Luciana again. It broke his heart that he had been only hours away from finally telling the Oceteva girl that he's in love with her and wanted a future with her before it was all ripped away. Miguel regretted every second that he wanted to tell Luciana that he loved her over the last few weeks and it absolutely tore his insides apart at the thought of Luciana thinking that he just left her like this._

_Please forgive me. I'm so sorry, Luciana. I love you, was the only thing that could softly break through Miguel's lips like a mantra when he felt the engine of his family's private plane start up. "Please forgive me. I'm so sorry, Luciana. I love you," Miguel mumbled as he placed his head between his knees and held tightly onto the simple necklace around his neck that had a pendant with his and Luciana's initials on it. "Please forgive me. I'm so sorry, Luciana. I love you," Miguel repeated as he hoped and prayed as the plane took off that this was all just a horrible nightmare and he would soon wake up in Luciana's arms._


	4. No Goodbye

_Luciana felt like she couldn't sit still for anything as she intensively watched as the clock ticked above her wooden desk. The Oceteva girl had practically been jumping up and down like an excited bunny ever since school had let out hours ago. Luciana had barely contained her excitement on her walk home as her thoughts were only filled of the surprise that Miguel had planned and her plan of finally telling him how she felt._

_The Oceteva girl couldn't help the small squeal of excitement that fell from her painted red lips as soon as her clock finally read ten o'clock. Luciana took a glance over to her cracked bedroom door, and sure enough, she saw that the lights were out - which meant that her parents had fallen asleep for the night. _

_This was always Luciana's usual routine when she would go meet up with Miguel. She would wait until her parents had closed their bedroom door for the night and all the lights in the house were off before she would make her escape. Luciana's brother, Nestor, usually wasn't home when she left at ten but when he was, Luciana would just make up a lie so he didn't know she was going to see his best friend._

_The brunette teenager jumped up from her desk as it was time to finally see her amazing boyfriend after not seeing him since this morning at school. Luciana quickly jogged over to her full body mirror as she wanted to make sure that she looked perfect for Miguel's surprise. The Oceteva girl smoothed her hands down her short denim skirt and fixed the lavender button up shirt, that she had stolen from Miguel over this summer, so one side was hanging off her shoulder and the other was straight. _

_Luciana gave her reflection a wide smile once she was happy with her outfit that she knew Miguel would absolutely love before she jogged over to the foot of her bed. The Oceteva girl quickly slipped on a pair of black Dr. Martens combat boots and grabbed a small lavender purse that held her Nokia phone and her clear lip gloss before she rushed out of her bedroom as quietly as she could. _

_Luciana was quite comfortable with sneaking out like she had been doing for the past year so she knew all the right steps to take in the hallway and in the living room to not hit any of the squeaky floorboards. The Oceteva girl was just about to reach the front door to make her grand escape but Luciana wasn't counting for her brother to suddenly pop out of the kitchen and ask, "hey, where are you going?"_

_The youngest Oceteva froze in her spot before she reminded herself to relax at the fact that it was only her brother and not her parents. Luciana took a deep breath before she turned around and faced Nestor with her usual bright smile so he wouldn't think that she was up to something. "I was just going to go pick up some snacks from the store," Luciana explained with a small shrug of her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal._

_"Oh, alright," Nestor mumbled with a nod of his head before he tossed his body onto his parent's couch in the living room. Nestor wasn't overly protective when it came to his sister, well, sometimes, but this time - he just wanted to know where Luciana would be. It was just a sibling thing. The Oceteva teenager waved his hand with a small smirk playing on his lips when Luciana continued to just stand there before he told his sister, "well, get going then, ugly."_

_Luciana rolled her brown irises at her brother before she mumbled as she carelessly waved her hand, "yeah, yeah, yeah." The Oceteva girl shook her head in amusement as she walked towards the front door before she told Nestor as she took her exit with the nickname that they have called each other since middle school, "I'll see you later, ugly."_

_The Oceteva girl released a happy sigh once she closed the door of her home behind her and began walking down the street as she realized that she was free from being caught and she was that closer to finally seeing what Miguel's surprise was. Luciana couldn't help the bright smile that shined across her face when she saw that the familiar park, her and Miguel's meeting spot, was only a few feet in front of her. _

_Luciana could barley contain her excitement as she jogged the rest of the way to the park. However, when the Oceteva girl couldn't see the Galindo teenager when she walked onto the soft sand, Luciana couldn't help but to roll her brown eyes. "Of course," Luciana mumbled to herself before she released a small chuckle as she knew Miguel had a thing about being fashionably late - even to his own plan._

_The Oceteva girl shrugged her shoulders as she was used to Miguel's tardiness before she skipped her way over to the set of swings. Luciana placed her denim bottom into one of the black seats before she began to swing as her brown irises was locked on the bright moon in the sky. The brunette girl couldn't help the happy sigh that escaped her lips as she waited for her boyfriend._

_Miguel meant the absolute world to Luciana - even though their relationship was still fairly new with only being with one another for less than a year. They had been friends basically their whole childhood so it wasn't like they didn't already know so much about each other. Luciana had a crush on Miguel for years so it wasn't surprising that she already cared and loved him so much. That was another reason why Luciana was so excited for tonight since she planned on finally confessing her feelings to him. _

_Luciana was so lost in her thoughts about the love of her life that it took a dog running up beside her for the Oceteva girl to realize that she had been sitting on the swing for a while. The brunette teenager took a glance down to the silver watch on her wrist as she curious of how long she had been at the park before she immediately frowned when she saw it was already after eleven o'clock. _

_Luciana couldn't help but to get worried that Miguel hadn't showed up yet nor had he called to let her know that he was going to be a little late like he usually would. The Oceteva girl wanted to make sure that Miguel was still coming so Luciana pulled her Nokia phone out of her lavender purse to give the Galindo teenager a call._

_However, though, before Luciana could even begin to dial her boyfriend's number, the Oceteva girl was interrupted as her brother's number popped up onto her device. The Oceteva girl huffed out a sigh at her annoying brother before she pressed the accept button as she realized that maybe Nestor could be calling to tell her that Miguel had showed up to their house. "Hey, what's up?" Luciana greeted her brother in a normal voice and not a worried one after she brought her Nokia up to her ear. _

_Luciana, sadly, didn't get the response that she had been hoping for with the location of her boyfriend. Instead, the oldest Oceteva sibling ignored his sister's greeting as he excitedly asked, "hey, did Mikey tell you the good news yet?"_

_The brunette girl immediately furrowed her brows at her brother's words before she mumbled, "uh, no." Luciana honestly had no idea what the hell Nestor was talking about. Luciana, for all she knew, nothing interesting had happened to her boyfriend lately. Unless, Luciana thought before she quickly shook her head as she knew Miguel wouldn't out their relationship to her brother without telling her first._

_Nestor released an amused chuckle at the thought of his best friend before he told his sister with a shrug of his shoulders, "oh, he's probably already left, that overachiever." The older Oceteva lightly waved his hand, even though his sister couldn't even see it, before he told Luciana the good news, "well, anyways, Miguel's dad just called me and said Miguel got an early acceptance into Princeton. Jose said Mickey left to America as soon as he got the news!"_

_The Oceteva girl immediately let out a loud gasp as she felt her heart break. Luciana didn't even know that Miguel had been applying to any universities. Miguel had told her that he was going to look for a job in the city to get away from his father, so it didn't make any sense. Luciana didn't understand why Miguel would decide to go to the states for school like his father wanted. It was just completely mind boggling that she couldn't even comprehend what she was feeling right now. _

_However, despite Luciana's broken heart, she knew that she couldn't show her true emotions about how heartbroken she was to her clueless brother or he would know something was between her and Miguel. The Oceteva girl knew that she had to suck up her sadness for the moment, so she took a deep breath before she exclaimed as if she was truly happy, "that's amazing!"_

_"We can call him tomorrow to congratulate him," Nestor told his sister before he commanded with a chuckle, "now hurry your ass up. It's been over an hour and I'm fucking starving." _

_Luciana swore underneath her breath as she forgot that she had told her brother that she was getting food at the store for an excuse to meet up with Miguel. The thought of the Galindo teenager instantly made tears cloud Luciana's brown irises. The Oceteva girl quickly wiped the tears as best as she could before she mumbled, "yeah, okay."_

_Luciana didn't wait for her brother to say anything more before she hurriedly ended the call with her hands shaking as she did so. The Oceteva girl tossed the Nokia phone down on the sand below her feet as soon as she ended the call and she let all the tears fall from her eyes. Luciana couldn't help the loud sob that escaped her body from the fact that Miguel just left like that. It was even worse that Miguel didn't even say goodbye to her. _

_Luciana would have been upset, sure, but she would have still supported him if he had changed his mind about going to college. Luciana just didn't believe that Miguel didn't care enough about her to tell her the truth. The Oceteva girl shook her head with a humorless chuckle as she realized something - that she was all just one big game to him. Luciana figured that she was just one last high school hurrah for him before he started his new life in the states. _

_The Oceteva girl couldn't stop the tears and the sobs that continued to rack her figure as her body slowly slid out of the swing and down onto the sand. Luciana had never felt anymore broken than she felt right now. Luciana felt like Miguel cherished and took care of her heart for less than a year before he ripped it from her chest and stomped on it. _

_"I guess I never really meant anything to you," Luciana mumbled to herself as she tightly wrapped her arms around the lavender button up shirt that belonged to the boy who never really cared for her as tears continued to pour down her cheeks and her heart continued to break over and over again, "it was all just a game for you to break my heart when you meant the world to me."_


	5. Goodbye

_For the past few years, I've been just letting life past me by. _

_I haven't been happy with my life as a twenty-two year old but that all changes in 2020._

_This year, I'm going to be selfish._

_I'm going to focus on me._

_I'm going to focus on finally getting my drivers license._

_I'm going to focus on getting a job. _

_I'm going to focus on getting my GED and starting college._

_I'm going to focus on my health and get to the point where I am happy with my body._

_So, as of right now, I'm going to be taking a writing hiatus. I want to thank everyone who has ever even read a sentence of work. It means a lot to have someone who enjoyed my writing. _

_I promise to be back one day, but until we say each other again._

_Goodbye_

_xoxo Emily_


End file.
